


Don't Say No To This

by publius_ham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome, french talking sirius, slight BDSM, sort of bondage?, when he's in subspace he talks french sue me okay i love this trope, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: “For Merlin’s sake,” Remus cursed, and he pushed Sirius back down quickly, his crotch out of reach. “James, would you mind shutting him up?”He blinked. “Er, how do you –““Your cock would do fine, I think.” Remus eyes glinted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zlitherarri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlitherarri/gifts).



> forgive me Father for I have sinned.

Sirius Black loved sex.

He loved the messiness of it, the feeling of something icky sticking to his skin, the sweat drenching his hair, the breathlessness that made him unable to speak afterwards. He loved the ache in his jaw after a particular intense blowjob, the rawness in his throat because Remus could never truly be _gentle_ with him in the heat of the moment. He loved the bruises, the pain he would still feel afterwards, a reminder of the times he spend between the sheets with his boyfriend, a short pang of pain during his classes that made him loose focus.

(Once he had even accidentally set James’ hair on fire. Yes. Accidentally. He didn’t feel like explaining, surrounded by other students, why he hadn’t been able to keep his wand straight.)

He truly loved his boyfriend, too.

Remus Lupin was a force within himself, a mystery he had never been able to solve, with his fluffy socks, messy curls and gentle smile –  a smile that would just turn absolutely ravenous when they closed the curtains of their bed, his normal shyness changing completely into this cocky _deity_ that Sirius had grown addicted to. He lived through the days just to get back in their bed again, to see the bookish friend turn into the sex god, to literally feel the normal gentle caress of Remus’ hands in his own turn desperate and harsh.

James joked sometimes that Remus was the opposite of a wolf.

Oh, Sirius was so glad that that _wasn’t_ the truth.

He revelled in Remus’ wolfishness, in the bites that always seemed to cover him from neck to toe, the not-so-gentle scratching of Remus’ canine teeth against his delicate skin, the sharp nails scratching so harshly they sometimes drew blood.

The thing was… Sirius tended to be loud.

He had always been loud – he whined with groans, he threw his bodies against people, surfaces or furniture in theatrical fashion to prove a point, and he wouldn’t hold back from screaming in frustration or joy when the occasion arose. He felt that screaming at the top of his lungs during breakfast was nothing more than normal. Jumping on his best friends every morning so enthusiastically that they all toppled over onto the floor, the common room crowded with their indignant screams and huffs of annoyance was more common than not.

Sex was no different.

Remus had tried anything to keep him quiet – their Gryffindor ties, socks stuffed inside Sirius’ mouth, his own fingers, his _cock –_ but even then, Sirius couldn’t be silent, his moans ripping through his chest, the shivers wrecking his body that even breathing through his nose seemed to be loud.

This made it impossible for them to hide to their friends when they had sex, much to the dismay of James and Peter.

Until one night, two months into their seventh year, it seemed as if that sentiment of annoyance had changed into something else entirely.

Sirius and Remus were just in the middle of undressing each other – which they enjoyed doing so much that they didn’t even use magic anymore – when their dorm door opened with a theatrical _bang_.

They both froze, Sirius’ hands inside Remus’ pants, and Remus breathing harshly into the crook of his neck. They hadn’t bothered to close their curtains in their desperation, and now they paid the price.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” came James’ voice, and he groaned in annoyance. “Again?”

Remus looked up, a slight blush on his cheeks, but he made no indication to move away from his position. If anything, his hands tightened around Sirius’ sides possessively. “Sorry?”

James grumbled. “No, you’re not.”

“No,” Remus agreed, smirking, “I’m not.”

“You can leave now,” Sirius added, twitching his hand slightly inside the hem of Remus’ pants.

The other boy shuddered, bucking forward on instinct, and he immediately hid his head on Sirius’ chest again. “Don’t,” Remus whispered, still slightly breathless. He couldn’t stop shaking. “James –”

“Oh, _Prongs_ ,” Sirius grinned, not ceasing his soft stroking, “I don’t think he minds.”

He turned his head to wink at James, but then he stilled.

Because James wasn’t looking at them in disgust, or anger.

He was red, yes, and his hands were shaking at his side, but it wasn’t because he was about to punch them.

James looked _turned on._

“Oh, boy,” Sirius said, his eyes widening, and for once in his life he felt speechless. “Er, James –”

James jolted, his head nearly connecting with the low roof, and the blush already apparent on his cheeks seemed to darken. “Er,” he cleared his throat, “I –”

Sirius just stared at him.

“I gotta go,” James finally choked out, and he bolted, the door clanging close behind him with much more force than necessary.

 

If that had been the only incident that something like that had happened, Sirius could’ve let it go.

(Most teenage boys had a one-track mind after all, and the fact that it happened to be two _guys_ having sex couldn’t be much of a difference to someone’s sudden ‘interest’. That didn’t mean they were gay.)

It, however, didn’t stay with _one_ time.

James found them in the corners of deserted hallways, hiding under an invisibility cloak that had slipped to the floor during his Head Boy rounds around the castle, or more often than not, whenever Peter was stuck in detention again for something they had done in their own dorm room.

And every single time he had bolted, running as fast as his feet could carry him without a word of explanation why.

But it all changed when James had rushed inside their dorm, seeing Sirius spread out across the duvet with his hands tied above him, and Remus straddling Sirius’ thighs with a knowing smirk on his features.

This time, instead of running, James froze, one hand still on the doorknob and the other in his hair, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

Sirius was naked as the day he was born, his chest marked with red, blue and purple scratches and bite marks, and he was out of breath, unable to find a witty remark for James’ obvious state of distress.

Remus, however, had no such problem. “Evening, Prongs,” he said cheerfully, “how was detention?”

“You…” James’ eye were so wide they seemed almost bigger than his glasses. “How –”

“Are you going to run away again?” Remus smirked, and moved his hips with a sudden _snap_ , causing Sirius to suddenly groan out.

James stilled again, his gaze fixed on Sirius.

“He moans quite prettily, doesn’t he?” Remus almost purred, and he stroked Sirius’ chest gently. “I know you think he does, James. I know you listen to him like this, I know,” he snapped his hips again, and the groan that ripped through Sirius’ chest shook James to the bone, “I know you jerk yourself off,” Remus continued, his hands turning more persistent and harshly now, “I know you listen to us when you’re ‘sleeping’.”

“I -”

Sirius’ cries of dismay were turning more desperate now, Remus’ nails scratching over his over-sensitive skin. He seemed out of it, his eyes glossy and his lips open, breathing hard and loud.

James had trouble focussing on anything else. “I don’t –”

“Listen.” Remus snapped his head up, his cockiness gone in an instant. “I’m not going to offer this twice. You’re attractive, and you’re attracted to us –” he smiled, “- at least, you’re attracted to Sirius. And who can blame you?”

“ _Rem_ ,” Sirius’ voice was no louder than a whisper, and he had trouble focussing on anything else than Remus’ hands on him, “he doesn’t –”

“Shush, love,” Remus quickly leaned forward to kiss him, and Sirius sagged against the bed, succumbing to Remus on instinct. When Sirius’ eyes had closed, Remus turned away again to look at James. “You are either going to join us, or you can close the door behind you and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

James looked back at Sirius again.

Back again, at the dazed look on his face, to the hands tied harshly to the bedframe, to Remus’ possessive grip around Sirius’ chest which must be hurting the other boy. (Sirius didn’t seem to mind.)

For a second it seemed as if James was going to bolt again

Then his face hardened, and he turned, locking the door behind him with trembling hands.

“Good choice,” Remus almost purred, and he beckoned James towards the bed. “First - I’m sorry Sirius, but you’re going to have to be alert for this –we need to talk about how we’re going to proceed.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, his head feeling as though it was stuffed with clouds, making it hard to think clearly. “I trust you, Remus. Just,” he groaned, twitching his hips for friction, “don’t stop.”

“Tsk,” Remus pushed him down again, and looked at James with mirth. “Needy, isn’t he?”

James just stared at him, stuck at the edge of the bed, not sure how to go on. “I-“

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Remus beckoned James again, who tentatively sat down, careful not to touch either of them. “Listen, we know you’re not gay. This is just for once, yeah? To satisfy your curiosity.”

Sirius snorted, twitching his hands inside the tight bonds. “ _Satisfy_ is the right word for it.”

“Shut up, Sirius,” Remus said in a warning tone, “or I’ll make you.”

“Is that a promise?”

Remus ignored him, his full focus on James.

James still looked nervous, as if he was going to bolt any second, and his hands were trembling – his entire body was, for that matter. Remus would’ve taken pity on him if James’ pants hadn’t grown so incredibly _tight._

“C’m here,” Remus finally whispered, and he grabbed James by the back of his neck.

James blinked. “What are you –”

And then their lips touched.

It was unbelievably gentle, Remus’ lips slightly chapped and warm, his calloused hand gripping the back of James’ neck as if to ground him there, to keep him there, to make sure he didn’t run this time.

As if James was going to leave _now_.

He was never going to leave again.

The moment he leaned in for more – more touch, more tongue, more _anything –_ Remus pushed him away again, shaking his head with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Patience, James,” he said, “you don’t want this to be over too soon, do you?”

James quickly shook his head, and they both looked down at the same time to James’ crotch.

“Strip.” Remus then said, more a command than a question, and James quickly obliged.

He had never known that Remus could be this demanding, this forceful and dominant. He would’ve been shocked, if he wasn’t so preoccupied with being so incredibly _turned on._

Because Remus had been right.

James had listened to them in the depths of the night, his body flushed with shame and regret as he had jerked off feverishly to the sounds of Sirius’ moans, to the sounds of their breaths leaving them as fast as bullets, to the sound of their bedframe hitting the wall over and over and over again on particular loud nights.

And of course he had _watched_ them too – how could he not have?

Sirius with his careless beauty, those eyes that would glow with mirth every time Remus said something funny under his breath, the slim but _strong_ body he had, the whiteness of his skin that made James stare and stare and _stare_ during their Quidditch team showers. And Remus, god. He was another force entirely, the golden eyes that hold something mysterious at bay, the real force of them only released whenever he and Sirius were alone (or when they thought they were alone.) Remus with his superhuman strength, his bookish nature that seemed to change into the opposite as soon as Sirius and him reached their bed.

And now they were on the bed, both staring at _him_ in anticipation – Sirius with one eyebrow raised, Remus with a smirk on his lips – and James thrived in it.

He felt wanted. He felt like he could actually _do this._

“Are you actually going to join us,” Remus finally said after a while, “or –“

James quickly shed himself off his clothing, ignoring the cold air nipping at his chest, and he jumped on the bed. His enthusiasm caused Remus to topple over onto Sirius, who immediately groaned and bucked his hips – the friction compelling him to do so.

Sirius laughed, “thanks, mate,” and bucked his hips again, quickly, before Remus could lean back up again.

“For Merlin’s sake,” Remus cursed, and he pushed Sirius back down quickly, his crotch out of reach. “James, would you mind shutting him up?”

He blinked. “Er, how do you –“

“Your cock would do fine, I think.” Remus eyes glinted.

And just like that, all blood immediately rushed south. “Er –”

“Sirius, love,” Remus turned to his boyfriend again, smiling when he saw that, _oh_ , Sirius was _definitely_ interested. “Open your mouth, and show James what a _good boy_ you can be.”

Sirius shivered with the praise, his cock bobbing in the air, and he opened his mouth eagerly. 

James couldn’t breathe. “I –”

“Can put your cock in his mouth now, yes,” Remus nudged him towards Sirius impatiently. “Trust me, you’ll love it, he’s very –“

James needed no further pushing.

He quickly positioned himself on his knees, his cock almost painfully hard, and he gripped the bedframe as a leverage – almost knowing that he would need it.

Sirius was grinning up at him (the cocky bastard), and he licked his lips, as if the sight of James on his knees, his skin flushed an angry red and his face probably almost faint with excitement, was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

James – overcome with a sudden burst of courage – winked at his best friend, before coaxing his cock forward, its tip resting against Sirius’ eager lips.

They stared at each other for a moment.

They knew that from now on, their friendship would change. Not necessarily in a bad way, but still…

Then Sirius, continuing to keep eye-contact, swallowed down James in one go.

 “Holy mother of –“ James immediately bucked forward, his hips snapping, and Sirius gagged. His throat convulsed around the tip mercilessly, his eyes closing on their own accord.

Remus chuckled in the background, and his hands were immediately around Sirius’ side. “Breathe, love,” he murmured, “slowly.”

Sirius opened his eyes again, foggy with tears, but he did what Remus told him to. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and bobbed his head slowly.

James felt like he was going to die right then and there.

He’d received blowjobs, of course.

Often, even.

Never, however, by a mouth quite so hot and tight as Sirius’ – his cock in so deep he wasn’t sure how Sirius was breathing, Sirius’ tongue lapping along his length with every bob of his head, his jaw slacked to let James fuck him, to let James take the lead – to let James _lose control._

“Oh, fuck,” James cursed, something tightening in his gut.

“Slow down,” Remus quickly nudged James. “Don’t come yet.”

Without waiting for an answer – all James could do was moan – he turned to his boyfriend, and grinned.

Sirius looked divine like this, gagging around James’ cock, almost crying but _loving_ it, choking but wanting _more._ He was pulling at the bonds tightening him to the bed – not that he was ever going to get himself loose without Remus’ help, bless him – and his hips bucked up in the air, obviously desperate for some friction on his neglected, leaking but _hard_ cock.

For a second or ten Remus just looked at him, almost sorry to change it up.

Then he moved.

The lube bottle was almost empty, but Remus spared no drop rubbing it over his fingers, making sure the cold substance was sufficiently warmed before he’d dared to touch Sirius.

James groaned, his movements becoming erratic and fast, and Remus quickly grabbed James by the shoulder with his only empty hand. “James,” he grumbled, “stop. Don’t come.”

“But I –”

“Trust me.” Remus grinned at him, and quickly kissed James on his lips. He was breathing hard and fast, but he still looked dazed when Remus leaned away again. “Watch for now.”

James nodded, and moved away from Sirius, his cock leaving Sirius’ mouth with an awkward and wet _pop._

Sirius, instead of being embarrassed, just whined, his head going after James, wanting more.

“Shh,” Remus said, one hand still lubed up, the other now slowly caressing Sirius’ chest. “Open your legs for me, love.”

Sirius immediately obliged, widening his legs wide enough for Remus to comfortably sit between them, wiggling his ass off the bed in a theatrical fashion – which would’ve been infuriatingly cocky, if Sirius hadn’t been out of it, his eyes glossy, his cheeks stained with tears and spit all over his chin.

Remus grinned at him.

Fuck, he loved him so much.

He positioned one slicked finger at Sirius’ entrance, keeping it there, the tip just teasing but never really entering.

Sirius whined, incoherent moans and groans erupting from his throat, whiny sounds that made Remus’ cock throb painfully.

“Love,” Remus whispered, kissing Sirius’ stomach softly, purposefully avoiding his leaking cock, “you can talk.”

As if Remus had flipped a switch, the words flooded out of him, a waterfall of sobs and groans, “ _Merde, oh! N’arretêz pas!  Encore_!” Sirius wiggled his hips again, and he exposed his neck, “ _je vais me –“_

How could Remus not give him what he wanted?

He pushed one finger in, not waiting for Sirius to adjust, crooking it and wiggling until he was buried in until his knuckle.

 _“- oh mon dieu_ ,” Sirius heaved, his chest raising hard and fast.

“Er,” James sounded dazed and breathless. “Did he just speak French?”

Remus winked at James, pulling out, before quickly going in with two fingers.

Sirius screamed.

“Yeah,” Remus said, as if he didn’t have his fingers up his boyfriend’s ass, “when Sirius is out of it he forgets what he’s saying, and with his family –“ James pulled a disgusted face, “- French was the language they used. It was a royal language or something – pure.”

“Pure.” James snorted. “This is the least pure scene I’ve ever –“

“Rem,” Sirius breathed suddenly, trashing around, clenching around Remus’ fingers mercilessly, “ _Encore, Rem, t’est tellement passioné, je –“_

Remus obliged, pulling out, slicking his fingers, before harshly pushing in with three.

“ _Merde_!” Sirius trashed in his bonds, “ _je veux ta pine dans mon cul!”_

“Oh, my,” Remus chuckled, “you’re needy.”

“Why?” James perched up, his head snapping from Sirius’ face to his arse so fast it looked almost painful, “what did he say?”

“He wants me to fuck him.” Remus sighed, trying to sound angry but he _wasn’t, fuck -_ and he leaned forward to kiss Sirius on the tip of his cock, resulting in Sirius’ whines only getting louder and louder. “I think it’s time to shut him up again.”

James immediately sprung to action – his cock painfully hard and leaking.

Sirius didn’t protest, he just opened his mouth as wide as he could, opening his throat for James to _use_.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” James breathed, slipping down to the hilt, Sirius’ throat convulsing around his cock mercilessly, “there’s no getting used to this, dear merlin -”

Remus sighed deeply, “Never,” and crooked his fingers to press right _there_.

Sirius trashed around, his screams muffled by James, and Remus smiled to himself – knowing he had found his prostate.

“Good boy,” he purred, and he pushed again, and again and again, harsh and fast and without pause, and Sirius started crying but oh _god_ the sight of him almost made Remus come right then and there. “Good boy,” he repeated, kissing Sirius’ chest, “so proud of you, love, show James what you can do with your wonderful mouth, that’s it, love,” Sirius whined, gagging, but his cock was _leaking,_ “You’re being such a good boy, _je t’aime_ -”

Remus could do this forever, fingering his boyfriend to the edge of insanity, see him drop into subspace so fast it left him breathless, seeing the normally composed and cocky Sirius turn into this mumbling, gagging, desperate mess.

_God, he loved him._

“James,” Remus suddenly said, pulling out quickly, “I want you to speed up.”

James stared at him, eyes wide and hips stilling. “But –“

“ _Listen to me_ ,” he said in a low voice, a voice that could normally bring Sirius to his knees.

Immediately, James’ hips snapped forward so fast it was almost a blur.

Sirius gagged.

Remus, meanwhile, was slicking up his cock, watching them, the heat in his abdomen growing hotter every second. He had never wanted to sleep with someone else after getting with Sirius – god, he could never get enough of Sirius – but watching them was so hot, it was hard _not_ to enjoy watching them.

Then, when James’ breathing grew more erratic, he pushed inside Sirius, groaning with the other two boys until he was buried deep inside.

Sirius was everywhere now – his smell, his heat, his _everything –_ with every breath Remus drew he could feel him. “Oh, merde,” he murmured, caressing Sirius’ chest, “Fuck –“

“I’m close,” James grunted, his face flushed red and his hands balled at his side – obviously still trying to obey Remus’ earlier command to keep himself from coming.

“Okay,” Remus grunted, and snapped his hips forward.

He was not going to last long – but that didn’t matter, seeing as they were all dangerously close to the edge, anyway, the build-up having been so tense and long and fuck, _hot._

He angled his cock up, trying to find that spot again, trying to –

Sirius screamed, the sound not completely drowned by James, and Remus knew he had found it again. Taking that as his cue he started fucking him in earnest, his hips snapping forward in a merciless fast pace, hitting Sirius’ prostate again and again and _again._

“Come for me,” Remus grunted, not sure who he was talking to. He gripped Sirius’ cock, and quickly pumped it in the same pace as he was fucking him, “c’mon, baby, let go, come for me, _s'il te plaît éjacule pour moi_ –“

And then Sirius _did_ , his cock spurting so hard and fast Remus thought it was going to land on the other side of the bed, on top of James and Sirius – and then James bucked, groaning, and he came too – and Sirius’ was spitting and gagging and crying and fuck, the _moaning –_

Remus followed fast, his orgasm hitting him like a harsh punch in the gut.

A few minutes later, after having pulled out of his boyfriend with an awkward wet pop, they laid down next to each other, the three of them breathing hard and fast. Sirius was still sort of out of it, his mouth wide open and his eyes glossy, but he was gripping Remus’ hand so tightly it almost hurt.

(Remus didn’t mind.)

“So,” James finally croaked, and laughed nervously. “That was… different.”

Remus laughed, too, and kissed Sirius sloppily on his open mouth. Sirius kissed back, more automatically than anything else, and Remus gripped James’ hand with his other, draping himself across his boyfriend.

They kept kissing each other, softly, gently, almost tender – and James _sighed,_ a satisfied sound, and he put his arm around his two best friends, grounding them there until the three of them closed their eyes, the smell of them and of _sex_ lulling them to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Belle (her [Tumblr](http://saintdrarry.tumblr.com/) )
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> French translations:
> 
> "Merde, oh! N’arretêz pas! Encore, je vais me -"  
> \-- "Fuck, oh! Don't stop! More, I can -"
> 
> "oh mon dieu,”  
> \-- "oh my god,"
> 
> "Encore, Rem, t’est tellement passioné, je –"  
> \-- "More, Rem, you are so sexy, I -"
> 
> "je veux ta pine dans mon cul!"  
> \-- "I need your cock inside me!"
> 
> "s'il te plaît éjacule pour moi,"  
> \-- "Come for me,"


End file.
